Hardcore
Hardcore mode is an alternative to the normal playlists in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. As the name suggests, the gameplay is much more serious, with the following implications: *Significantly less health - Players can only withstand 30% of the damage they could in normal modes before dying or going into Last Stand/Final Stand. *Limited HUD - Nothing in the way of displays shows unless a UAV/Recon Plane is called, in which the map in the upper left appears. It promptly disappears when it expires. Since players are not notified when they are over a dropped weapon they could pick up, weapon stealing seldom occurs. Exceptions to this include green text identifying teammates, a symbol that you are carrying the bomb in Hardcore Search and Destroy, or the display of flags in Hardcore War and of the HQ location in Hardcore Headquarters. In the hardcore Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, there is a white dot used as a reticule in the game. In Modern Warfare 2, all notifications (upper right corner of the screen) of players calling/destroying killstreaks or achieving match targets or triple kills are disabled. There are two exceptions to this: players will be notified if someone copies their class or if someone destroys their tactical insertion. *Friendly Fire on - Teammates can be killed just as easily as enemy players. If this happens, the same point total earned for a kill is deducted from the teamkiller's score, although at the end of the game such penalties are not included. Deliberate teamkillers are punished; in Call of Duty 4, a player is automatically killed and sat out for a period of time after 3 or more teamkills. In Call of Duty: World at War, a player is removed from the game entirely after three teamkills, excluding those from artillery or bouncing betties. Modern Warfare 2 returns to the same rules as Call of Duty 4, but friendly fire penalties are sometimes harsher (as much as 3 minutes for a RPG teamkiller at the beginning of the round). Also, if a friendly fire penalty is triggered while using an AC-130 or Chopper Gunner, the killstreak will end. *Hardcore Ricochet - In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Hardcore Ricochet game modes replace Hardcore versions of Search and Destroy and Headquarters, where instead of teamkills occurring with friendly fire, the player committing the friendly fire takes the same damage he inflicted on the teammate, which could mean getting killed. Team Deathmatch is the only game mode in Modern Warfare 2 with normal Hardcore rules. *KillCam - A killcam is not shown to the player after death. This benefits players who like to be stealthy and hide in concealed locations, since it will not be made immediately obvious to the victim where his enemy was. Theoretically, a well concealed marksman could stay hidden for an entire game, although the view will still zoom in on the killer afterwards. *Respawn Delay - In Modern Warfare 2, there is a respawn delay while playing Hardcore Team Deathmatch; this delay is not present in regular Team Deathmatch game types. Game modes available In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy * Hardcore Headquarters In Call of Duty: World at War *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Hardcore War *Hardcore Headquarters *Hardcore Free-for-All In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Hardcore Ricochet Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Ricochet: S&D *Hardcore Ricochet:HQ Pro *Hardcore Mosh Pit Exclusion in Call of Duty: World at War As mentioned above, a player is removed from the game after three teamkills, with the exception of artillery, bouncing betties, or if a bomb they planted in Search and Destroy kills a teammate. If this happens the player will also not be able to re-join the game session by joining the players in progress. However, the host player cannot be kicked, due to the game's inability to host migration during game. However, much like Call of Duty 4, the host player will be killed off and sat out of the game for a period of time. Announcement When a player gets booted from the game, regardless of whether or not it was a teammate or enemy player, the game's announcer will make a statement, even if it is the host player who doesn't actually get kicked. There are two such statements for each of the four factions players can play as: Red Army: *Cowards and traitors will be dealt with severely! *Such a man has no place in this army! Wehrmacht: *A teammate has disappointed the Führer! You will not see him again! *Your teammate has disgraced us all. He will be dealt with, harshly! Marine Raiders: *He ain't fit to wear the uniform! *Get that son of a bitch out of here! Imperial Army: *A teammate has abandoned the path of the warrior! *He brings only shame to his family! Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Hardcore can be used as a resource to get weapon attachments that otherwise would be difficult to achieve. For example, the sniper rifles with silencers would (in core) be quite difficult to get a one shot kill with; in Hardcore, it becomes easy. It is also easy to receive XP from perk challenges, as Stopping Power is not needed. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, many people use Hardcore as an easy way to unlock Extended Mags since only 2+ shots through cover is needed to take down a target, compared to 3-4+ in Core. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' originally featured Hardcore mode for all playlists, but it was cut because of dedicated servers removal. Sometimes an intro sounds for 3rd Person Cage Match is a sound for 3rd Person Free-for-All. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, players often use the Heartbeat Sensor attachment as an alternative to the mini-map. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''killstreaks can become less effective as the damage multiplier means Stopping Power isn't as vital to get kills and Cold Blooded is used more frequently. This can also lead to team killing and an end to your killstreaks when using Predators, AC-130s and Chopper Gunners by mistaking team mates for enemies using Cold Blooded. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Hardcore Gamemodes